Game Over
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - Sara stops by and finds herself in the middle of a video game tournament, with surprising results.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them, but if George and Jorja name the time and place, I'd happily buy them both a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:** This is a gift to my fellow Snickers.

* * *

There was a slightly quizzical curve in Nick's eyebrows as he opened his front door to find Sara standing there. It wasn't that it was unusual for her to show up at his house, they had been quietly seeing each other for a little over two months, but it had been Warrick, Greg, or Archie that he'd expected to see on the other side of the door. He smiled at her as he took in her appearance, noting that she was wearing a knee length skirt, a V-neck sweater and a pair of boots. "Uh, hey."

She smiled back at him. "You're busy, aren't you?" She could read his body language, that although he was pleased to see her, he clearly had other plans.

He didn't want to chase her away, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to explain to the guys that he and Sara weren't just friends anymore. "The guys were coming over to play video games."

She smirked. "And you thought I was one of them, which is why you haven't kissed me."

Nick looked at her sheepishly, reaching over and grabbing her hand as he pulled her inside and closed the door. "I think I can rectify that mistake." He grinned at her as he pulled her close and softly kissed her.

Sara smiled as they pulled apart, sliding her arms around his neck and letting them hang there loosely. "So what time were they coming over?"

"Who?" Nick looked at little confused; kissing Sara had momentarily distracted him.

Sara giggled and leaned towards him, her lips just a fraction of an inch from his. "The guys." She pressed her lips against his in an insistent kiss.

Nick lost himself for a moment in the kiss, allowing himself to savor the taste of Sara's mouth as the kiss deepened. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that the two pulled apart. Nick grinned at her. "Uh, I guess now."

Sara smirked, reaching up and wiping traces of lipstick off of Nick's mouth before she stepped away from him so he could answer the door.

Nick had just opened the door and hadn't even had time to open his mouth to say anything when Warrick breezed through the doorway. "So I'm thinking that you play Sanders, I'll play Archie so when we get down to the finals, it's you and me, man." It was only then that Warrick noticed Sara standing there with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Sara." He glanced over at Nick curiously.

"Sara stopped by." Nick wasn't exactly sure how to explain Sara's presence in his house when they were having a guy's night.

Warrick responded dryly. "I can see that." He immediately picked up on Nick's slightly nervous tone.

"I was just leaving." Sara glanced at Nick and couldn't help but smile at him. "I'll just pick those CDs up some other time."

"Ok then." Nick couldn't help but smile back at her. It was at that moment that he realized that they both had the night off and that maybe after the guys left to go to work, he could go over and see her.

Warrick watched their interaction with interest since it seemed that there was more information being exchanged between them than the words that they had spoken.

"Bye, Warrick." Sara raised a hand to wave at Warrick as she walked towards the still open front door where she nearly collided with Greg Sanders who had just arrived.

"Sara, I didn't know you were going to join us." Greg had a grin on his face and the prospect of spending time with Sara outside of work just widened it.

"I'm not." She answered with a smirk. "I was just leaving."

Greg looked slightly crestfallen. "Oh." He glanced at Nick and Warrick with a pleading expression on his face. "Archie said David was coming. We could use a sixth person." He waggled his eyebrows and gestured at Sara to emphasize his point.

Sara stopped and glanced back with amusement. "You want me to play video games with you guys?"

"It's sort of a competition." Warrick explained. "We were going to have dead heats, whoever wins goes onto the next level."

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick.

"It could be fun." Nick flashed her a grin.

"So you're not interested in my skill. Just my body." Sara smirked, and then felt a bit of a flush in her cheeks as she realized how her comment must have sounded.

Greg leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh, I'm sure we're interested in both."

Sara stepped back and gave him a stare that implied he'd better be careful before she glanced over at Nick and Warrick. "I'll stay on one condition. I get to play Greg."

Warrick let out a chuckle and just nodded. "Ok, then, but he's pretty good."

Nick did his best to keep a straight face. He knew first hand that Sara was no slouch at video games. In the time that they'd been dating they'd played video games together to try and work off a little bit of the building sexual tension between them until she let him know that she was ready for them to take their relationship to the next level. She had beaten him more times than he could count.

After soundly beating Greg, Sara moved on to play Warrick who had beaten David. It took a little longer, but she beat him as well.

Warrick looked at her incredulously. "Damn girl." He was clearly impressed. "I never knew you were into this."

She smirked and then glanced over at Nick who was in a close battle with Archie. "There's a lot you guys don't know about me."

"I'm out." Archie muttered a few moments later as Nick managed to get a last minute flurry of points in before the time expired.

"Ok, Nick, it's on you man." Greg encouraged. "You've got to save the dignity of mankind and beat Sara."

Sara glanced in amusement at Nick as she picked up the controller and they began to play the game. As easily as she had beaten the other guys, she seemed to falter during this game, and in the end, Nick won. He glanced over at her, curious at her smug expression as the rest of the guys whooped it up that Nick had beaten her.

"I've got to get going since some of us actually have to work tonight." Warrick commented as he excused himself.

"Right behind you, Rick." Greg added. Archie and David followed.

Sara still had a smug expression on her face when Nick returned to the couch after the guys left. He raised a single eyebrow at her as he settled himself next to her. "What? Do you want a rematch?"

She shook her head and tried to restrain a smile. "Not right now."

He chuckled. "Good, because I know you should have whooped my ass."

She responded in mock indignation. "Are you saying that I threw the game?"

He chortled. "I sure as hell am." He grinned at her.

"As long as you know who the real victor is." She smirked.

He looked at her curiously. "So why did you throw the game?"

She looked at him mischievously. "Because I had another game in mind."

His eyebrows arched slowly upwards. "Oh? And what's that?" His curiosity was definitely piqued.

She leaned closer to him and looked into his eyes, her lips just a few inches from his. "I got you a present, but you have to find it first."

Nick studied her for a moment as he took in her appearance. Neither her sweater nor her skirt had pockets, and he was doubtful about her boots which she had kicked off and were laying underneath the coffee table. "A present?"

She nodded and waggled her eyebrows. "Yes." She leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

As they broke the kiss a few moments later, Nick looked into her eyes, a smile playing at his lips. "Is the present in this room?"

She nodded and then kissed him again, mumbling against his lips. "It's somewhere on me."

Nick let out a bit of a whimper as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as they traded several more deep passion infused kisses. As they broke apart a few minutes later, Nick rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not sure where you'd hide anything. You don't have any pockets."

Sara giggled. "Who said I needed pockets. You're just not looking hard enough." She leaned in and kissed him again, this time tugging his shirt from his jeans to help him see what she was talking about.

Nick grabbed her hands and stilled them as he broke the kiss to search her eyes. After a long silent moment, he finally spoke. "Would it be better to open this present in the other room?"

Sara simply nodded and leaned in and kissed him again, smiling against his mouth as she felt him snake his arms around her waist and ease them up off of the couch . They stagger stepped down the hallway trading kisses until they tumbled onto Nick's bed.

Nick looked down at Sara who was smiling up at him and whispered to her. "Are you sure about this, Sar?"

"Yeah." She whispered softly in return. "But you still haven't found your present."

Nick chuckled. "I though this was my present."

She shook her head, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "That's my present. You still have to find yours."

He looked amused. "Oh, really?"

She nodded. "Uh, huh." She tried to keep a serious expression on her face, but as Nick started to tickle her, she dissolved into giggles.

He continued tickling her until he noticed something made of black lace under her sweater as it rode up. He looked down at her and smiled. "If I had known you were wearing that underneath this the whole time I would have called off the video game tournament."

She grinned. "Do you like your present?"

He chuckled. "What I can see of it."

Sara pulled her sweater off over her head and tossed it onto the floor to reveal a very sexy black lace bodysuit.

Nick looked at her appreciatively for a long moment before leaning down to kiss her deeply as his fingers fumbled with the zipper on her skirt.

Much later, they lay snuggled together under the comforter on Nick's bed basking in fading waves of bliss.

"Did you like your present?" Sara sounded sleepy as she lay with her arm slung over Nick's waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmhmm. I think I liked yours better though." Nick was still incredulous that Sara had finally been ready to take things to the next level between them.

She laughed softly. "Me too." They lay there quietly for a few moments before Sara spoke again with a hint of challenge in her voice. "So about that rematch."

Nick chuckled. "You'd still whoop my ass."

_**Game Over**_


End file.
